Commonwealth Unconventional Warfare Corps
The Commonwealth Unconvetional Warfare Corps is a specialized subset of the Commonwealth's Military, responsible for covert operations, military intelligence and a variety of other aspects of military fuctions which require military power be used as a scaple rather than the longsword. Division 1 (Military Intelligence) Military Intelligence works in monitoring the capacities of foreign militaries, as well as non government organizations such as militias, political movements, pirates and so forth. Division 1 employs a large number of analyists, including sociologists, political scientists, anthropologists (both conventional and xeno) and historians, in addition to more conventional military analysts. Division 2 (Inflitration) Division 2's purpose is to set up and mantain a network of agents working across the galaxy to quietly gain information. Division 3 (Cyberforce) Division 3 is responsible for Electronic Warfare, using various methods of hacking to acheive its objectives. Cyberforce is among the best forces in the galaxy in their ability to crack into enemy computer systems. Cyberforce naturally works in tight conjunction with Division 6. The Commonwealth is one of the leading figures in Computer Sciences on the galactic scene and as such around the galaxy, Division 3 is admired and feared for its capacities. Divsion 4 (Silencers) Silencers are specialized forces used for specialized missions regarding to the precision elimination of special Targets (either through termination or capture) and other missions which require a scalpe rather than a longsword. Silencers make us of a variety of methods, from sniping to sabotauge to precision attacks behind enemy lines. For the most part Silencers are Posthuman, although forces of non cyberized infantry are used as well in scenarios in which hiding in plain sight is. Division 5 (Psionic Operations Command) Division 5 are a force of unaugmented Psionic individuals employed for specialized missions where their tallents are most required. Some of their work intersects that of Divisions 2 and 4, but Psionic agents are generally used seperately. They also are useful for countering threats by other psionics. Division 6 (Specialist Engineering and Applied Sciences) Division 6 is the least likely Division to engage in direct conflict and instead focuses on research and development. This ranges from compact weapons for assasination to exact duplicates of foreign technology, applications of exotic physics and weapons of mass destruction. They also are kept up to date on developments by foreign powers and handle reverse engineering. Division 6 often employs non government firms to assist it in a variety of ways for some of the less sensitive (politically or otherwise) work it is given, and also employs a number of dumby corperations. Some technology developed by Division 6 will often appear on the market. Sub-Divisions *Division 6/A Technological Intelligence: monitoring foreign developments and procuring example for study *Division 6/B Public Sector Affairs and relations *Division 6/C Corporate Warfare *Division 6/D Applied Genetics and Life Sciences *Division 6/F Applied Robotics and Artificial Intelligence *Division 6/G Applied Quantum and Spatial Sciences *Division 6/H Descemination *Division 6/I (classified) *Division 6/J Weaponry of Mass Destruction *Division 6/K Special Operations Equipment Division 7 (Applied Neuroscience and Strategic Rehabilitation) Originally Division 6/E, Division 7 became a seperate Division in given a greater degree of autonomy in the late 30th century. Division 7 of the Unconventional Warfare Corps is responsible for technologies and systems relating to organic neurology and cybernetics. Largely unarmed, Division 7 makes use of a variety of cybernetic systems. Division 7 employs a large number of xeno-biologists and neurolgoists has one of the most complete archives of neurology from wide array of sapient creatures, including many cloned brains. It is even rumored that examples of Karlack Organisms have been grown under medium in controlled conditions for study by Division 7. Among the applications of this is that of neuroprobing, using direct cybernetic interfaces to extract information. Psionic resistance methods which can be useful at concealing thoughts against Psionics are often of no use against having memories downloaded out of their brain. Also is that of Strategic Rehabilitation, using neurological reprogramming technology more commonly used by the Ministry of Justice and Corrections to adjust captured enemies to give them a Change of Mind so they may serve the Commonwealth's interests in case of war. Category:Nova Atlantean Commonwealth of Worlds